A Royal Scandal 2: The Beginning
by Naseka
Summary: After meeting for the first time, Clarisse and Joseph engage themselves in a relationship.
1. Getting to know you

This story is based on a section of my last story, "A Royal Scandal." I will change some parts slightly, by slightly I mean unimportant things like timing ok? This is what would have happened if Clarisse decided to keep the baby. It's also a detailed explanation of how Joseph and Clarisse got to know each other. (It would be a good idea to read my other story first so you know what I'm going on about…)

I would like you to understand that I will be writing longer chapters now, so I won't be updating quite as often. So we're looking at around a 2-3 times a week update.

The year was 1967 and Clarisse Renaldi was sitting alone in her husband's office reading a book, late in the evening. She was waiting for Rupert because he had told her that he needed to introduce her to somebody. At that moment, Rupert came marching through the door, talking to a man.

"Ah, darling you're here. I'd like you to meet our new night watchman. His name is Joseph. Joseph, this is my wife, Clarisse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," he said, kissing her hand.

She was stunned by how gentle his touch was, "Likewise."

"Now Joseph, your job as night watchman entails you to be very observant and make sure no uninvited guests are able to get through the gates, understood?"

"Yes sir."

He couldn't keep his eyes off the Queen. She was beautiful.

Rupert couldn't help but notice, "Eyes off, she's mine," he joked, "You start work tomorrow night. Darling, would you mind showing Joseph to his room?"

"Not at all, come Joseph, it's right this way."

She led him down a long hall way and down a flight of stairs.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, it is an honour to be working for you."

She didn't quite have anything to say to that.

"If I may also say so, Her Majesty is looking very beautiful today."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he just came out and said that, "Flattery will not get you a pay rise," she smiled.

"That wasn't my intention."

She stared at him for a moment, "What exactly IS your intention?"

He laughed slightly leaving her confused.

She then spoke, "Here's your room, here's your key, your bed is over there, the bathroom is through that door and there is a wardrobe to put your things in. Goodnight!"

"Thankyou, Your Majesty."

He walked into his new room and sighed. It was very small and dark. He put his things down and lit a candle. He then walked towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Clarisse was feeling a bit strange. It had been quite a while since somebody had called her beautiful and she didn't quite know how to handle it. She wasn't sure whether to be shocked, insulted, flattered or confused. She was definitely flattered and confused though. Was he coming on to her? The man seemed a bit…forward? He was a good-looking man, about 185cm tall, thinnish, but not too thin, and he seemed very charming. There was just something about him that Clarrise couldn't quite put her finger on. She didn't quite know what it was, but she was sure going to find out.

The next morning, she was eating her breakfast alone in the gazebo, watching the man run about the grounds. What was he doing, exercising?

He noticed her and waved. She smiled, then waved back and continued watching him.

She was toying with the idea of asking him to eat with her, so when it looked like he had finished whatever he was doing, she called him over.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Is there something you wanted?"

"I would like to know what you were doing just now."

"How do you mean?"

"The running around."

"Oh, I was merely checking the area. I must be aware of my surroundings if they are what I'm going to be protecting."

"Oh I see. How very professional."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Well, no actually, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted."

"So when did you first realise you wanted to be in the security industry?" She asked.

"Well," he replied after swallowing his food, "Ever since I was young, I wanted to be a security guard. I thought it might be fun having everyone respect me."

She nodded her head and continued eating.

"So when did you first decide you wanted to be the Queen of Genovia?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Actually, it was decided for me when I was about ten. My mother and father had arranged for me to marry Prince Rupert as soon as I was eighteen."

"And is that what you wanted, to be Queen?"

"I admit that I wasn't too sure at first, but then my mother told me that she believed in me and that she thought I could make a big difference as Queen. I did have my doubts, but I decided that I would do it for my country."

There was temporary silence.

"Do you regret anything? Becoming Queen, having children, marrying young?"

"Sometimes I regret being Queen. I don't quite like the long hours, the continuous admiration, the lack of privacy. We're probably being watched as we speak. As for my children, I could never regret having them."

"And marrying young?"

"Yes, I do regret that actually. I should have had more time to live before settling down with a man I don't even…"

"Don't even what? Love?"

"Well this has been splendid, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you, Joseph."

She got up to leave, but he blocked the exit, "We haven't finished talking yet, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. Now can you please move out of the way or will I have to summon the guards?"

He moved and she hurried back towards the palace.

"I shall see you around, Your Majesty!"

Joseph was quite sure he had touched a sensitive subject, otherwise she wouldn't have ran out like that.

Clarisse was feeling a tad upset. She did regret marrying Rupert. Everyday. She didn't love him and he didn't love her either. The people didn't see them that way though. They saw the two as a happy couple, but they didn't know the real truth; that it was just an act put on for the public.

They were friends though. Best friends. They treated each other with respect and even shared a joke or two sometimes. They had tried for years to fall in love but it never happened. Even when the boys were born, they still couldn't force themselves into it, so they made do with the fondness that they had for each other.

Later on that evening, Clarisse was taking her usual walk around the grounds. She was thinking about where her life was going and wondered if she would ever find love.

Joseph was out walking too, he was on his first 6pm-12am shift. He saw her and snuck up behind her, "Good evening."

She jumped, "Oh god! You scared the shh…oes off of me!"

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive me."

He started walking with her.

"Is there a reason you're following me?"

"I'm not following you, I am merely doing my job; walking the grounds in search of trouble."

"Of course, of course. How is your first night on the job?"

"Uneventful. I thought I saw somebody trying to sneak under the gate, so I rushed over to stop them. As it turned out, it was just a wild rabbit."

She laughed, "Is that why you're following me, because you're bored?"

"I told you, Ma'am, I'm not following you. I'm doing my rounds."

"Then, why aren't you outside?"

He stopped and realised that he had followed her inside the palace.

She laughed at him again and started walking up the staircase, "Goodnight, Joseph."

He smiled and ran outside to save himself from further humiliation.

The next morning, he woke up at 8am and got ready for the new day. He found himself heading towards the kitchen for some food. When he got there, he saw Clarisse sitting down with her hand to her forehead. She seemed quite sad.

He started searching through the fridge, "Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Rupert just took the boys off camping for the week. Apparently he's been planning it for a while. He didn't even ask me if perhaps I wanted to come."

"I see, and you didn't ask him if you could?"

"Of course I did, but he said that he needed me to stay here and take care of things while he's away."

Joseph didn't know what to say, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Would you? I'm starving."

"Of course. Now, what have we here? Aha, eggs, bacon, carrot, peas, cheese, milk. Fancy an omelette?"

"Love one."

She watched him mix the ingredients together and they continued talking

"So, are you excluded from camping trips often?"

"Always. He thinks that just because I'm a woman, I won't like the outdoors. But it's actually quite the opposite. I try to tell him that, but he won't listen."

"That's a great way to make someone feel special," he joked.

"Oh believe me, I feel special. Special like a fox!"

When Joseph had finished cooking the omelettes, Clarisse was staring at them in amazement. They didn't look very nice. They were more like scrambled eggs with chunks of food in them.

Joseph noticed that she hadn't yet touched them, "They don't look very good, do they? I'm not too good at cooking."

"Oh, I'm sure they don't taste as bad as they look."

She took a bite out of it put on a straight face. It wasn't as bad as it looked, it was worse, "Very…unusual taste…"

Joseph took a bite out of his and spat it out right away, "I think I may have gone overboard with the salt and pepper."

"I agree!"

"If you'll excuse me, I must go and wash my mouth out."

"Me too."

They hurried off to their separate bathrooms and were quite relieved when they came out.

"I don't think you should try cooking again anytime soon, Joseph," Clarisse laughed as she met up with him in the ballroom.

"It's probably for the best," he replied.

He noticed a music machine (not quite a jukebox, not quite a stereo) in the corner and walked over to it. He stared at it carefully, "Does this thing work?"

"It should," she replied.

He pressed the button and classical music began to play, "Would you care to dance?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not sure I should."

He took her hand and led her into the dance.

"I don't know what I'm going to do all week with nobody here," she said, "This is the slowest time of the year."

"Your Majesty, have you ever had any fun?"

"Of course I've had fun. Take last year for example, we took the boys to the Annual Genovian Street Fair and…"

"No, no. I mean real fun, as in practical jokes."

"Of course not, I'm the Queen! Queens don't play practical jokes on people."

"You mean to tell me that the Queen has never ever played a joke on anybody at all?"

"No…well, once I set Rupert's alarm clock forward by two hours while he was sleeping. He ended up getting up at 4:30 instead of 6:30 and wondered why nobody else was awake," she laughed.

"That's good, that's funny. But I've got something better planned. You and I are going to spend the whole week together, laughing, playing jokes on people, just having fun."

"But I have a job to do here. I have to take care of things."

"I remember a few seconds ago that you said it was the slowest time of year. Come on, you said you wanted to live, so live!"

"I'm not so sure if I want to spend all week with someone I've just met. I mean, I don't even know you."

"That's the whole point. We can get to know each other by spending time together. So what do you say?"

"Well, if you insist."


	2. Trick me twice

Clarisse was still a bit unsure about if playing tricks on people was a good thing to do and she didn't understand why she was willing to spend so much time with this man she had just met. There was something about him. He seemed to have a way of making her understand the benefits of doing things. In this case, the benefits were hours of laughter.

They started in the main entrance of the palace, gluing the phone to the hook while to guard was off to lunch. When they were done, they hid behind the corner and waited for it to ring. After a short time, the guard came back to his chair and started reading the newspaper. It wasn't long before the phone rang. He picked it and realised that the whole base of the phone came with it. He proceeded to hold it up in mid-air for observation. Joseph was smiling. Clarisse looked as if she was going to burst into hysterics. He grabbed her around the mouth and led her away, so the guard wouldn't hear.

"Ahahaha, oh my! That was terribly funny. Did you see the way he looked at the it? Haha. Oh dear."

"You see, that was fun, right?"

"Oh yes, it was very fun. What's next on the agenda?"

He held up a carton of eggs, "We're going to the golf course."

She laughed some more as they headed towards the limousine.

* * *

The two kneeled behind a bush and observed the golfers.

Clarisse had the biggest smile on her face. The anticipation was too much, "So what you going to do to them?"

"Well, you are going to distract that golfer over there while I replace his golf ball with an egg."

She stopped smiling and turned to him, "Me?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I'm sure you'll think of a way."

"But…"

He got up and motioned for her to talk to the golfer.

"What do I say?"

"Anything. I just need you to keep him busy for about ten seconds."

He pushed her out into the open field. She brushed the twigs and leaves off her freshly ironed, long dress and started walking towards the golfer and looking back to see what Joseph was doing. He was getting ready and waving her to keep walking.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Oh! Your Majesty, to what do I owe this honour?"

The man kissed her hand while Joseph snuck up and replaced the ball.

"I was just wondering…did you…see…a ball…pass by?"

"A golf ball? Sorry Ma'am, I haven't seen one."

"Oh, bother."

"Here, take one of mine."

"Oh, how kind, thankyou. Goodbye golfing person."

She ran behind the bush to meet up with Joseph.

"You did very well."

"Thankyou Joseph. What happens now?"

"Just watch."

The golfer took a few practise swings before actually connecting with the phoney ball.

He was in shock, "What in the world?"

Clarisse was rolling around the ground at the sight of the poor man drenched in egg-yolk. Joseph was smiling at her. He was used to watching golfers hit eggs instead of balls, so the thrill had worn off. He just liked the idea that he had caused her sudden burst of happiness.

She got up and smiled at him, "Haha, that poor man..."

They walked around and did the same thing to three more people. Then they were caught. One of the men saw Joseph putting the egg on the tee, so he jumped up, grabbed Clarisse's hand and made a run for it.

She tried to speak while at the same time, tried to keep up with him, "Can you believe we were caught?"

"That has never happened before," he laughed.

"Oh well, we obtained some golf balls from our journey."

They ran all the way to the limo and jumped in as quickly as they could.

* * *

Throughout the week, they played lots of little tricks including nailing doors shut so nobody could open them, making prank phone calls, putting cars up on bricks so they couldn't move, replacing fountain cleaners with bubble bath and taking air horns to football matches. It was all well and good for her, but Joseph had seen it all before and wanted to do something really big. Something the whole town could "enjoy."

He and Clarisse had been getting along very well over the past week and She seemed to trust him now. She had even came up with ideas every now and then. It was as if being with him had boosted her confidence. Joseph decided to discuss his "major" plan with her.

"Madam, I have come up with perhaps the simplest but best plan ever."

"Would you care to share it with me?"

"Of course. As you know, tomorrow is market day. And as you know, there will be a lot of people there."

"What are you saying?"

"How do you feel about letting some pigs run wild?"

"Oh, Joseph, I don't think that's a very good idea. It might cause chaos."

"That's entirely the point."

"I see, but where are we going find these pig and how will we release them without being caught?"

"They have pigs there, all we have to do is open the gate to the pen."

"But someone is bound to notice."

"No, I checked. The pigpen isn't very well guarded. Just one woman. All we have to do is ask her if we can see them up close. I'll tell you the details on the way there tomorrow. So are you in?"

She reluctantly shook his hand, "I'm in."

They smiled at each and then headed off to bed.

* * *

The next day, they got up bright and early and headed off to market. They walked around staying near, but not too near to each other. Many people stopped and stared at her wondering what she was doing in the marketplace. She smiled at them all and headed towards the animal section. Joseph spied the pigpen and led Clarisse over to it. She began to speak to the lady in-charge.

"Good morning, ham-carer."

"Oh! Good morning, Your Majesty. How can I help you?"

"I have come to take a close look at your fine animals. May I?"

The lady nodded her head while Clarisse opened the gate wide.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me," she lied.

The pigs started running all over the market. They were knocking people over, causing people to drop their things and they made everyone start complaining. Joseph had the biggest smile on his face as he watched the lady chase after the pigs. He took Clarisse's hand and ran into the crowd so they could get a better view. It was a happy time, watching people get upset over a few measly pigs. They stopped in front of a fire hydrant and looked at each other, laughing as they watched the people chase after the pigs.

In all the confusion, the fire hydrant was somehow knocked over and water was spraying the whole area. The two were getting soaked, so they decided to make their way out to a dry spot. They ran hand-in-hand to a patch of dry grass. Joseph lay down and because he forgot that she was holding his hand, his forced caused her to fall on top of him. There was confusion. Their bodies were pressed together and their faces were only inches apart. Joseph was wondering whether or not he should say something. He was feeling very awkward, being the one underneath, so he waited for her to make a move. She was stared into his eyes and parted her lips. She then placed them gently onto his. He was frozen solid; what she really doing this? Did she like him or something? There was only one way to find out. He broke the kiss.

"Madam, is there something you would like to share with the group?"

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing," she explained while brushing herself off, "I think we should probably get ourselves changed out of these wet clothes."

"I agree."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not."

"Thankyou. I just hope nobody saw us."

* * *

They made their way towards the parked limousine and got in. There was awkward silence before she started to apologise again.

"I am sorry about…kissing you. It was totally inappropriate and I feel terrible for putting you in that position. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Madam, I must make it clear to you that I am not upset, I feel quite flattered and that if it is to happen again, I will take it upon myself to make the first move."

She raised her eyebrows and said to him in a calm voice, "We'll just have to see about that!"

More silence was present in the vehicle.

"So what does this mean? Can I expect this to become a regular thing?"

"You can only expect the unexpected."

"And it was unexpected so what you're saying is that I can expect it."

She smiled, "Perhaps."


	3. The bodyguard

When Rupert and the boys came home, Clarisse was forced to think of a way to see Joseph without getting caught. She decided that the best way to see him in private was to interrupt his shift when she was out on her nightly walk.

"Pssst," she called from behind the rosebush, "Joseph, it's me! Come here."

He directed his attention to her and silently slipped away from his duties unnoticed, "Good evening, Your Majesty."

She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips, "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Madame, we saw each other two hours ago."

"Which was two hours too long."

She kissed him again.

"You do know I'm on duty?"

"I am quite aware of that, Joseph. But when else can I see you without getting caught?"

"I see your point. We'll have to think about that one."

* * *

Rupert was working in his office later that week and had called Clarisse in to see him.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes I did. Do sit down. I have to ask, are you upset with me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just…you seemed a little annoyed when we were leaving."

"Oh. I was."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to join us. It's just that I wanted to spend some quality time with the boys and I thought you deserved a break from spending all day every day with them. You understand, don't you?"

"Perfectly," she lied.

"Good. I'm glad we had this chat."

She got up and walked to the door, "Oh yes, it was truly worthwhile…"

* * *

Later on, she went for her walk, but didn't see Joseph anywhere. She looked and looked but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled under a tree.

"Looking for something? Someone…"

"Joseph, what do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have expected it."

"Well, I didn't…what's that in your hand?"

"Oh, I tried my hand at cooking again. Would you like to try some?"

"Wow, would you look at the time, I really should be off."

"Nonsense, try some."

He placed a small piece of chocolate cake in her mouth. She chewed it and was quite surprised, "That's actually quite good. I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

"I've been taking lessons with the palace chef. This is the first thing I've made that didn't burn."

She laughed, "Well it was very delicious. Why are you taking lessons all of a sudden?"

"Well, there's not an awful lot to do here during the day, since we can't see each other. So I figured why not learn how to cook?"

"I see, why not indeed? You will bring me some more of your cooking tomorrow night, won't you?"

"If you wish. So how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess. I've been missing you. I wish there was some way of being able to see you as much as possible without being hounded by the media."

"I do too."

"Oh my gosh, that's it! It's so simple. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

"I should just ask Rupert to promote you."

"How would that help?"

"You could be my personal bodyguard."

"My dear, don't you think that asking your husband to promote me all of a sudden may seem a bit suspicious?"

"I could wait a few weeks. Yes, I'll tell him that I've been watching you work and think you're very good. Good enough to be my personal bodyguard. Unless you don't want to be promoted?"

"Oh believe me, guarding your body is something I'd be very happy to do."

She playfully slapped him, "I should get going. Good night, my love."

"Sweet dreams, Madame."

"Oh, Joseph. I think it's about time you called me by my first name."

"You do, do you? Good night then, Clarisse. Sleep well, Clarisse. I'll see you tomorrow, Clarisse. I'll be thinking of you, Clarisse. Think about me, Clarisse. Be careful when you throw that stone, Clar…ouch!"

"Goodnight, Joseph. Get that lump on your head examined, Joseph. I'll see you later, Joseph. Get plenty of rest, Joseph…"

She walked back to the palace with a huge grin on her face, leaving Joseph to rub his sore head.

* * *

When three weeks had passed, Clarisse went to her husband's office to talk about her "safety."

She knocked on the door and entered.

"Good afternoon. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes. I have come to talk to you about my safety."

"Clarisse, I'm quite busy at the moment."

"I'll only be quick."

"You have two minutes."

"I want a personal bodyguard."

"Oh yes. Did you have anybody in mind?"

"Yes actually, that night watchman. Joseph, I think his name is."

"You want him as your bodyguard?"

"Oh yes, I've been observing his work and it's really very good. He seems like the perfect man for the job."

"Fine then, have you spoken to him yet?"

"Yes. Quite a few times."

"Your driver said he got into the limousine with you."

"I was…trailing him."

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No, it was my idea."

"And he's okay with it?"

"He says he'd be happy to take the position. He had his heart set on it."

"Well then, if you're totally sure about this, then tell him he's got the job."

"Thankyou, I shall tell him right away. Sorry to disturb you."

* * *

Clarisse went to the first place she thought Joseph would be: the kitchen. She knocked and went in.

"Please excuse the intrusion, may I borrow your fine trainee for a moment or two?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

Joseph followed her outside the door, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. You can hang up your apron now, you're my new bodyguard."

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"I know."

"So when do I start?"

"Right away, I presume."

"Thankyou."

He pulled her into a hug.

"Not here! Someone might see us."

"Oh, of course. I should get back. I'm baking a cake."

"I'll see you later then, Joseph."

"Goodbye, Clarisse."

She looked around to see if anybody was coming, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth before walking away.

* * *

Short, I know. I was getting sick of this chapter so I decided to end it here so I can move onto the more exciting stuff. There was something I wanted to change in this chapter but I can't remember what it was so…R & R. 


	4. Perfect crime

I just want to mention that in this story:

Rupert was born in 1936, Clarisse was born in 1944 (as was Joseph), Pierre was born in 1963 and Philippe was born in 1965.

All the chapters are named after either a song or a movie. Try and guess which ones. Oh, and some of you may not understand the "joke" near the end. To clear things up, it's a Frank Sinatra song.

Our story continues five years from the last chapter, about 2 months before Christmas.

Once again, I was bored with writing the other parts so I decided to skip ahead.

Here are a few things that have happened…

Clarisse was invited to go on all camping trips and holidays with Rupert and the boys.

She and Joseph got closer and closer because they were spend all day together without anyone getting too suspicious.

Joseph had been asking her to leave her husband and marry him, however, she didn't think he was serious.

* * *

One night, Rupert approached his wife in the hallway, "Clarisse. I've been meaning to talk to you about something and I don't want you to get upset or angry."

She raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I want to take the boys on a fishing trip next week. Just them and I. It's been a long time since we've been able to spend any real quality time together and..."

"Ok, have fun then."

"We're going to be away for a month."

"Didn't you hear me? I said: have fun then."

"You're not angry?"

"No. You may be my husband, but you're not the center of my world. If you want to spend time with them and away from me, then be my guest. I'm sure I can find something to do here that will keep me occupied."

"So you don't want to come?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not one for the smell of fish. And I could use a break away from the boys; Pierre is driving me mad with his new-found obsession with the church and Philippe keeps nagging me to tell 'Santa' that he wants a motorcycle for Christmas."

"Haha. So you really are okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Well then, fishing we shall go! Goodnight, darling. Thankyou."

"Goodnight, Rupert."

She walked along the corridor to her suite thinking and smiling about all the extra time she would get to spend with her favourite person and all the things they would be able to do. Of course, she would have to take care of business matters during the day, but she would have him there by her side. It really was something to look forward to.

* * *

"Take care of things while we're away," Rupert said as he kissed her cheek and got into the limo.

"I will. Take good care of my boys."

She bent down and hugged her two sons. She then stepped away, allowing them to follow their father into the limo. She waved until they were out of sight and then asked her right-hand-lady (aka Charlotte-type-person) to assemble the staff in the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that since I am in a splendid mood, I am giving you all the night off and I have arranged an all you can eat buffet at the local restaurant for everyone to enjoy. Now, nobody is to be back before nine o' clock, is that understood? I want you all to have a good time. Drink plenty, go wild, sleep in tomorrow. Just have fun. You are dismissed!"

They started piling out the door, bowing and saying, "Thankyou, Your Majesty."

When the last worker got to the door, he was held back by the Queen, "You, sir are to stay here and keep me company."

He smiled, "But I want to go to the all you can eat buffet."

She grinned at him, "But I want you to keep me company…"

She took his hand and slowly led him down the hallway to a familiar door.

"What are we doing outside my bedroom?"

"I think you know very well what we're doing outside your bedroom."

"Not exactly."

She motioned for him to go in and followed.

"Are you planning to do what I think you're planning to do?"

She pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him, "You tell me."

"Clarisse, stop. Are you sure you want to do this? It could easily end up being the biggest mistake of your life."

"I know you're right, but I also know that I do want to do this, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but would it be worth it?"

"I'm not sure, but you never know unless you give it a try, isn't that right?"

"Indeed. But what if someone finds out?"

"How would they? You're not planning to tell anyone, are you?"

"Of course not, I would never tell."

"Well then?

"It's your decision. What do you want to do?"

They lay in silence for a while until Clarisse got up and walked to the door, "I shouldn't do this. I'm the Queen. People look up to me. I don't even know why I came down here."

"Well, the heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand."

She stood frozen, then ran back and jumped into his arms.

* * *

Later on, Clarisse woke up to the gentle touch of Joseph's hand running up and down her back. She was in heaven.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Clarisse!"

"Clarisse."

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't. I've been watching you."

"Oh! That's scary. You've just ruined the perfect mood."

He smiled, and then kissed her, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Very comfortable. Better than I've ever slept before. I wish I didn't have to leave. But everyone will be back soon and I can't be caught sneaking out of here."

"I understand. You'd better get dressed."

"Yes. I think that would be wise. Where are my clothes?"

"Well, you're skirt is over there, your top is over there and I think I'm sitting on your lingerie."

She giggled, "Would you be so kind as to get off my lingerie and hand it over to me?"

"Come and get it."

She collected her clothes and put them on the dresser then snatched her lingerie from Josephs hands. He turned away while she put on her clothes which made her smile even more, "I had a wonderful time."

"As did I. Can I walk you to your door?"

"Can you put on a robe first?"

"Certainly."

They walked down the hallway to the suite and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Joseph headed back to his room just in time for the workers to arrive back from their dinner. He was quite happy about the night they had had. Clarisse was quite happy about it too.

* * *

The next morning, they met for breakfast in the gazebo.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Madame. How did you sleep last night?"

"You already asked me that."

"But that was last night, this is this morning..."

"I slept very well, thankyou."

He watched her eat. She was deep in thought.

He decided to speak his mind, "Regrets?"

"I've had a few. But then again…"

"Too few to mention?"

She laughed and continued eating, "I think we're being watched."

"Watched, but not heard."

"How do you know?"

"You can't hear anyone from that far away."

"You know this for a fact do you?"

"If you can't hear them, they can't hear you," he replied, "Besides, they're way too hung over to listen."

"Ahaha. I suppose I am to blame for that."

"I suppose you are…you're okay about last night aren't you?"

"I am very happy about last night. Ashamed, but happy. As long as nobody finds out, I'll be fine."

She studied the top of his head, "Is it just me, or have you been losing hair over the past few weeks?"

"I have not been losing hair, I have simply been getting more head."

"Joseph!"


	5. Oops I'm pregnant again

_(3 weeks later…)_

Joseph was walking around the office while Clarisse had her head stuck in a pile of papers with an aspirin by her side.

"Clarisse, I am serious. You need to see a doctor!"

"I'm fine. It's just a bit of work related stress, that's all."

"Work related stress? My dear, you've been vomiting every morning for the past week."

"As I said, work related stress. It's quite common when a person is forced to handle more than they're used to handling."

"But it's…"

"But nothing. I'm as strong as an ox and twice as healthy."

He looked at her, unconvinced, "You're sure you're okay?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm positively fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room."

She ran out of the office and headed straight for the bathroom. Joseph shook his head and sat down.

* * *

The next morning, Clarisse snuck out early and asked her driver to take her to see the doctor. 

"Thankyou for seeing me at such short notice, Doctor Horton."

"So what is the problem today?"

"Well, I know this may sound silly, but a member of staff insisted that I see you. Lately I've been feeling rather ill and I haven't been able to keep my meals down."

"Mmmhmm…do you have any idea of what could be the cause?"

"I think it may be stress, but…I'm not sure."

He picked up a pen and paper, "I see, well would you please answer the following questions correctly and swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

She laughed, "I'll try."

"Okay then, first question: have you recently started taking any medication?"

"No."

"Mmmhmm. Have you recently started a new diet?"

"No."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you recently engaged in intercourse?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Aha, and when was your last period?"

"Ah, well. Let's see. I'd say about…five weeks."

He put down his pen and paper, "I'm going to need to run a few tests, is that okay?"

"If you must."

* * *

"Would you please take a seat?" 

"Certainly. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Congratulations, there is to be another heir to the Genovian throne!"

He mouth dropped, "Are you sure?"

"98 percent sure."

"Ooh dear."

"Is this an unplanned pregnancy?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. You will keep quiet about this won't you? You have to understand, it is very important that you tell nobody."

"I would never breach doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Thankyou, Doctor Horton. I'll see you again sometime."

"Goodbye, pay at the front desk!"

* * *

The news hit hard her on the way home, _'Oh god, I'm pregnant to a man who isn't my husband. What am I going to do? Keep it? Adopt it out? Give it up? What am I going to tell Rupert when he gets back? Oh god…'_

Joseph was waiting in the garden for her when she arrived home, _'Oh great, just what I need. Please don't ask me questions. Please don't talk to me.'_

He watched her exit the limo and run to the house. He decided to chase after her, "Clarisse, is there something wrong?"

She ran through the front doors and into the hallway, "What did the doctor say?"

He had an easy time keeping up with her, that is, until she ran into her suite and closed the door.

"Clarisse! Are you okay? What did the doctor say? You're not dying are you?"

"No."

"Open the door."

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

He paused for a moment, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you upset?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No. Joseph., can you please give me some privacy for a while? I wish to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to do some thinking."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Knock it off!"

He paused again…

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Do I have to summon the guards?"

He left her alone and sat down on a chair in the hallway.

Clarisse paced the room and bit her nails, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. What am I going to do?"

She collapsed on the floor and put her head in her hands, tears ran down her cheeks.

Later on, while she was staring at the wall, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "You forgot to lock the secret door," Joseph announced, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?"

She wrapped her arms around him and begged him not to speak. He obliged and they both sat in each others arms…continuing to stare at the wall…

* * *

In the evening, Clarisse decided to retire to bed early in order to get some thinking done. She thought very seriously about giving up the baby and making sure nobody found out, but she also thought that if that's how she thought, it would be a good idea to see how she thought about it in the morning. 

She thought differently. She came up with an even better idea. An idea that would protect her reputation and still allow her to keep the child.

* * *

"Joseph, we need to talk." 

"Finally. What's on your mind?"

"You are. I have to break up with you before things get completely out of hand."

"You're joking, right?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He could see she was serious, "If I may ask, why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's complicated."

"Complicated? Clarisse, have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, it's me."

"Look, if I've done something wrong, I'm sorry, but I do think it would be better if you gave me a proper reason for breaking my heart."

"I just can't do this anymore. I have to stop cheating."

"It's not cheating if you don't love the person you're cheating on. You love me, don't you?"

"Oh…yes."

"Then that's all that matters. Why don't you come away with me?"

"Come away with you?"

"Oh, did I say come away? I meant run away. Think about it; you could leave this horrible life behind and start a new one with me," he got down on one knee, "I love you, Clarisse and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Joseph, I think you should resume calling me Your Majesty."

* * *

I was going to make this a cliff-hanger, but I decided to be nice and leave it like this :D 


	6. Heartache Tonight

Joseph barged into the office that Clarisse was working in and tossed an envelope on her desk.

She looked up as he started walking away, "What's this?"

"My letter of resignation."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I think you know why."

"Because I broke up with you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you broke up with me."

"But that doesn't mean you have to go."

"Clar…Your Majesty, may I ask you something? If you were in my position, would you want to spend every single day working side by side with the one person you want and can't have? To spend every hour thinking about how much that person broke your heart? Knowing what that person looks like with no clothes on?"

She smiled slightly, but immediately put on a straight face when she realised it wasn't intended as a joke.

"What I'm trying to say is that unless you agree to spend the rest of your life with me and only me, I can no longer be anywhere near you. My only chance of getting over you is by getting away. You understand, don't you?"

He stared her in the eye then walked towards the door. He turned around when he heard her voice, "Joseph, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but it's just impossible."

He nodded his head and swallowed, "It says in the letter that I will be leaving on the 25th of December, precisely after the Christmas Ball. It is up to you whether you decide to come with me," he lowered his voice, "or not."

She was left with a million thoughts stuck in her mind.

* * *

Rupert and the boys came home a few days later. Clarisse was happy that they were back because she and Joseph hadn't been speaking at all and she was beginning to feel very bored and lonely. 

"Oh, Pierre, Philippe, I'm so happy you've come back home. How was your trip?"

"It was fun, Mother," Philippe replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you catch many fish?"

"Plenty."

She hugged him, "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you."

Rupert stood beside her and told the boys to run inside and unpack.

"And how are you?"

"Oh, just fine."

"Did you miss us?"

"Only during the last week."

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you. It's just…"

"It's perfectly alright. I had plenty to do here."

"Good, good. So what did you get up to while I was away?"

"Oh…nothing much."

"Not getting into trouble, I hope?"

"Eh…he…"

Rupert's personal assistant suddenly appeared on the front steps and called out to him, "Your Majesty, have you've got a moment? I need to discuss some business with you."

Rupert nodded his head and apologized to Clarisse. She decided to immediately put stage 2 of her plan into action.

"Rupert, before you go, I was just wondering if you're doing anything later this evening?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would like some company."

"Company?"

She seductively raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, company. I think I can reschedule some things and meet you in my suite sometime later on."

"I'll see you there then."

* * *

Clarisse was feeling very nervous and guilty about what she was about to do and was already regretting it. They hadn't been together for years; since the Philippe was born. She walked up to the door and knocked gently. 

"Come in."

Rupert was sitting on a chair by the fire, reading a book. He was wearing nothing but a velvety red robe, "Good evening."

She closed the door and walked over to him, "Good evening. What are you reading?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

She forced herself to let out a giggle and was pulled onto his lap, "You're smile is unique."

He pressed his lips to hers and started massaging her back, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to do this all of a sudden? You've been avoiding my advances for years, so why now?"

"I…have been very lonely. I just needed to experience the…joy of love making once more."

"I don't believe a word of that, but if it's what you want to do, I won't stand in your way."

He kissed her again and she kept her eyes open, staring around the room, _'I can't believe I'm going to do this…"_

Later on, she woke up and looked at the time; it was 12am. It was hard work trying to break free from Rupert's embrace, but she managed to do so and gathered up her clothes before returning to her own suite. She ran straight for her bed and put her head in the pillow, "Stage 2…complete."

* * *

Trying to sleep was hard. All she could think about was Joseph. She wondered if going through with her plan was really the best idea. It would have been fine if he hadn't decided that he was going to leave. Confused by her thoughts, she decided to go for a walk in the garden. 

She sat in the gazebo and naturally saw Joseph walking. He noticed her noticing him and walked right past without even saying hello. Clarisse stood up and called his name. He stopped and turned around. She motioned for him to sit with her, so he walked back to and sat down.

She started off the conversation, "Couldn't you sleep either?"

"No. I can't get my mind off this woman."

"Ah, I see. I have the very same problem. Except it's a man, not a woman."

"No shi…"

"Joseph…"

She stared at him, "So why can't you get your mind off this woman?"

"It's not really something I want to talk about. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, getting up.

She pulled him back down and he continued talking, "I'm in love with her and I'm pretty sure she's still in love with me, but because of her status and the fact that she's married, things aren't working out. I've been wondering around all night wondering if there's even the slightest chance of her running away with me, or if I should just give up on love altogether."

"You can't just give up on love. I'm sure she wants to come away with you, but maybe she's having problems at the moment and can't tell you what's going on and perhaps her duty to her country seems more important than her duty to herself."

"What kind of problems could she be having? And why can't she tell me so I can at least try to solve them?"

She didn't reply.

"So anyway, I think the odds of her leaving her husband for me are slim to nil."

"I'd say they're bigger than that."

"Are you saying that there's a chance?"

"At least 2 percent. You'll have to wait and see. I'm sure that not even she knows what she's going to do. After all, it is a difficult decision to make."


	7. Somebody told me

A few weeks later, Clarisse decided that it was time to talk to Rupert. She walked up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened it and walked towards him, "I have something very exciting to tell you. I'm pregnant!"

He was speechless, "Well…uh…congratulations…how far along are you?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Remember a few weeks ago when I came into your suite and we…"

"That doesn't tell me anything. I asked you how far along you are, not the last time we had sex."

"4 weeks."

"Really? And it's my child, is it?"

"Of course it is. Who else's could it be?"

"You tell me."

She stared into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking, "It is your child."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Clarisse, I'm becoming annoyed with you. I know for a fact that it isn't mine. So stop saying it is!"

"How do you know?"

"That's something you can figure out for yourself."

She started trembling slightly.

"Clarisse, look at me. I want you to know that I don't mind if you feel the need to have other lovers every now and then, just try to be careful when it comes to contraception."

"You don't care about me having other lovers?"

"It would be hypocritical of me to care."

"Hypocritical?"

"Yes. You do know about my other lovers, don't you?"

"I had no idea. How many do you have?"

"I don't know. I lost count over the years."

"You've been doing it for years? If I had known that, I wouldn't have felt so guilty."

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't."

"Well now you do. So who is the father of your child?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fair enough. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to keep it."

"Ah…I see. How do you plan to do that? Are you stepping down as Queen?"

"I wasn't planning to."

"What were you planning to do?"

"I was planning to raise it as our child."

"Hence the lying."

"Yes. I'm sorry about that."

"Well I think our best option is to go along with your plan and forget that this conversation happened."

"Thankyou."

She walked to the door and it suddenly occurred to her, "You can't have children anymore, can you?"

"Bingo."

"Darn."

* * *

Clarisse wasn't looking forward to the Christmas Ball. She still hadn't decided whether to go away with Joseph or not and the ball was only a day away. She was having trouble sleeping with all the thoughts that ran through her mind. There would be the feeling of guilt no matter what she decided to do. If she went with Joseph, she would feel guilty about leaving her family, but if she stayed with them, then she would feel guilty for toying with his emotions and for not telling him about the baby. 

The announcement to the public about it was to be announced at the end of the ball.

Clarisse decided to talk to the only other person in the world who understood her; Grandmother Gayle. Even though she had been dead for over ten years, she still visited her grave, which was in the nearby cemetery, and talked to her in times of need.

"Grandmother, I need your advice. I'm in love with the father of my unborn child and he wants me to go away with him. The thing is, I want to be with this man more than anything, but I can't leave my husband and children and the guilt would be too overpowering. What should I do?"

She threw herself over the grave and cried herself into a dream.

She "woke up" in a field of flowers and saw her grandmother standing before her.

"Grandmother? Is that you?"

"Hello my dear."

Clarisse ran into her arms and smiled.

"Darling, I understand you're having some trouble."

"Yes I am. I don't know what to do. I came to you because you always know the right thing to say. Please tell me what I should do."

"I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure that out for yourself."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I may not be able to tell you what decision to make, but I can help you."

"Really? How?"

"Remember that song I used to sing for you to get you to sleep?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'd like you to refer to a certain section of it. It is that which will guide you."

"What section is that?"

"I think it goes something like: _The one who's right, will be honest and true, and prize your heart of gold the way I do..._"

"Are you saying I should be with the one who truly loves me?"

An expression of wisdom surrounded her grandmother's face.

"Is that what you're saying? Grandmother?"

She faded away.

Clarisse then awoke from her dream, "Grandmother? Oh, it was a dream."

She got up and walked back to the palace.

* * *

The Christmas Ball had started and Clarisse wasn't feeling too well. No sleep meant drowsiness, delusion and lack of concentration. The fact that she drank 4 glasses of wine didn't really help either. When somebody asked her something, it took a whole minute for her to reply. Many different men came up to dance with her and she kept momentarily falling asleep on their shoulders. Rupert noticed this and decided to lead her off the dance floor and onto a chair. 

"Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You seem a little…tired."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm…"

She started snoozing again.

"Clarisse! Wake up!"

"Oh, good morning. What time is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "I think you should have a lay down."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Come on," he said, picking her up, "off to bed."

"But I must attend to my guests. I need to talk to Joseph!"

He carried her into her suite, "Joseph? Why?"

"Because I have to tell him something."

"Can I pass on a message?"

"Jolly good idea, tell him not to leave because I'm still thinking about it."

"About what?"

"Going away with him."

"Where?"

"What do you mean where?"

"Where are you going with him?"

"I don't know. Anywhere."

"Oh, I see. You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Is he the father?"

"Bingo."

"And are you planning to forget our plan and plan a life with him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well…I'll leave you alone to think about it and get some rest. Then later, I shall come in, wake you and then ask you what your decision is."

He walked out and shut the door, leaving her to fall asleep.

* * *

At 11pm, Rupert slowly made his way over to Joseph and smiled at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Excuse me, sir? Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to take my wife away?"

Joseph was shocked that she had told him, "I…uh…"

"If I had been informed sooner, I would have put in a good word for you. I would have convinced her to go with you."

"You're not angry?"

"I'm grateful to you. I've been trying to break off this marriage for a long time now. Don't get me wrong, I'm very fond of her and I do love her, I'm just not in love with her. And now, thanks to you, I'm finally going to be free to marry the woman I am truly in love with, Elizabeth Galen."

"Your Majesty, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think Clarisse is going to come with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She has too much to lose."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't worry. Did she tell you about the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Never mind. Could you wait here a moment, I have to go and fetch the Queen."

Rupert skipped all the way up to Clarisse's suite and went inside to wake her.

"Clarisse. Clarisse wake up."

She woke up and looked at the clock, "Oh, my head."

"Clarisse, have you made your decision?"

"Hmm? Oh that…uh. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go with him."

"You do? Why?"

"Because he loves you and I'm sure you love him."

"But what about you?"

"Listen, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but I don't want to be with you anymore. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now and I think it would be best for us to…move on. We deserve the chance to find real love."

"I agree, but what about the children. They need to stay here."

"You can visit them anytime you want."

"What do we tell the press?"

"I'll handle them."

"But where are Joseph and I to go?"

"You can have our holiday house."

"But it's so far away."

"I'll buy you a car."

"But what about…"

"Clarisse, must we discuss this now? Just go down and see Joseph."

"Thankyou, Rupert."

She kissed him and then stumbled back down to the party.

"Joseph."

"Your Majesty..."

"Dear Joseph. Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They smiled and hugged each other. Rupert appeared at the top of the stairs and waved as they exited the palace to go for a walk.

* * *

Yep, to be continued. 

Sorry it took so long, but I went on an unplanned holiday then got writers block (again) when I came back. Then had internet problems. Read & Review.

By the way, I was reading something about Princess Diana the other day and she had a secret abortion just like in my other story. She also slept with her bodyguard...

Coincidental?


	8. Goodbye

Sorry for the wait, internet problems again…

* * *

Joseph and his new fiancée strolled the grounds, arm in arm and came to rest under their favourite tree.

"So why did you choose me over the dazzling royal lifestyle?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. Rupert seemed rather pleased to let me to go with you. I tell you, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have to explain to my boys why Mummy is leaving."

"Good luck."

"Thankyou, Joseph."

"My darling, what's this I hear about a baby?"

Her eyes flung wide open, "What baby?"

"That's what I want to know. Rupert asked me if you told me about some baby."

She looked him in the eye, "Well, I think it's safe to tell you now. The reason I broke things off with you before was that I fell pregnant with your child and didn't know how to react."

"What?"

"I was scared, I panicked, I thought of a plan and failed to follow it through."

"Wait a minute. You're having my baby?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this is a shock. I thought you couldn't produce heirs anymore."

"That's what I thought, but it turns out that Rupert's the one who can't."

"So it's really mine?"

"Yes."

"This is exciting, I always wanted to be a father."

She pulled his arms around her and placed his hands on her belly.

"I can't feel anything."

"No, you won't be able to for a while. I'm only two months along"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy."

"I know."

She went to kiss him, but he held her back, "Didn't I see you drinking at the party?"

"I…uh…yes."

"You shouldn't be drinking in your condition."

"I know, but I was under a lot of stress and I…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Stress eliminated."

Later on, Joseph only had one thing on his mind, "So what now?"

"Pardon?"

"What are we going to do now? About us…we can't stay here and we definitely can't leave without telling anyone."

"Oh, that. Rupert and I discussed this last night. No need to worry. I have to take care of a couple of things and then we're moving to the holiday house."

"But that's not a long term arrangement is it?"

"It's only for the time being. Rupert gave it to me, so until we find a proper house, it's going to be our home. Didn't you think about any of this before you decided to take me away from my husband?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about our future. I was just thinking of how great it would be if we were together."

"You aren't going to be this disorganised when we're married, are you?"

"I'm not usually disorganised, it's just that this is my first real relationship and I was overcome by love."

She placed a hand on his face and suggested they go inside.

As they were getting up, they heard a bell ringing. Clarisse knew what that meant; the party was over.

Joseph took her hand and they slowly walked back to the palace where they saw Rupert farewelling the last of the guests. He saw them approach and shook Joseph's hand.

"Joseph, just the man I wanted to see. I anted to tell you to take extra special care of my wife. Here…"

He put a pile of 100-pound notes in his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, that's not really necessary," Joseph explained, handing it back.

"No, take it. I have plenty. Now, Clarisse, I wanted to tell you that I just want you to be happy. I also want you to tell Philippe and Pierre that you're leaving, sign the divorce papers when they arrive, keep in touch, let me know when your child is born, inform me of when you're to be married so I may attend the ceremony and when you get an invitation, I want you to come to mine."

"You're getting married?"

"As soon as she accepts."

"She?"

"Liz Galen. You know, Little Lizzy?"

"Her? But she's doesn't like you."

"She will."

"Well good luck then, you'll need it."

"Thankyou for your kind words of, darling, now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long night and I need some rest."

"Goodnight then, Rupert."

"Goodnight, Clarisse. Goodnight, Joseph."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty."

"Please, Joseph, we're friends, call me Rupee."

They all laughed and headed to their separate rooms.

* * *

Clarisse had difficulties trying to tell her sons that she was leaving, "Pierre, Philippe, you two are quite aware that Mummy and Daddy haven't been spending an awful lot of time together these days, and uh…to tell you the truth, we've…um…I'll be back."

She ran out of the room and decided to ask for help, "Rupert, I don't know what to say to them."

"Oh, then do allow me will you," he walked into the room, closely followed by Clarisse, "Now, boys, your mother and I are splitting up, she's moving to the summer house for the time being, she will visit you as often as she can and will bring lots of presents with her."

Clarisse gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, and you're staying here with me, because Genovia will eventually need a new King."

He walked back to her and raised an eyebrow, "Was that so hard?"

"I can't believe you just said that. Great way to break the bad news to them."

"At least it's done!"

He left her alone with the boys, "Mummy, is it true?" Pierre asked.

"Your father doesn't lie."

"We'll miss you, Mummy," Philippe added.

A tear ran down her cheek as she hugged them, "I'll miss you too."

"When are you going?"

"As soon as I'm ready."

"Was it something we did?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with you. You boys have been great sons."

"Mummy, if you stay, I'll tell Santa not to bring the motorcycle. Would that make everything better?"

She laughed slightly and slowly backed out of the room.

Philippe started crying, but was comforted by his older brother, "Don't worry, Philippe, Jesus will take care of Mummy."

* * *

The next day…

"Are you all packed, darling?"

"Yes. The maids are bringing my things down."

He watched in amazement as twelve of them came out to the limousine, each carrying two large suitcases.

"Is that all you're taking?" Joseph joked.

"Yes, I'm having the rest sent to me."

"You realise that they won't all fit in the back, don't you?"

"Well, we'll just have to take out some of yours then."

"I only have two. And they're half the size of any one of yours."

"Oh, very funny. Can't you be serious for one moment?"

She looked in the boot, "Oh, you were being serious…"

"Yes. My darling, I'm afraid you're going to have to have some of these sent to you too!"

An hour later, everything was resolved. Ten suitcases were able to fit in the back, four sat opposite Joseph and Clarisse and two were sitting next to the driver. The rest were to be sent along later.

Saying goodbye was hard. Pierre held Philippe in his arms while Rupert stood beside them.

"I'm going to miss you all. Now boys, when you're old enough to understand, I'm sure you will forgive me for leaving you. And Rupert, I'm sorry this marriage didn't work out."

"It's for the best, my dear. Can you imagine if we had stayed together and honoured our wedding vowels?"

"I know."

"Who do you think would have died first?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

They laughed and hugged each other.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Oh, of course. I'll come back to visit as soon as we've settled in."

"Good, good."

After giving him one last kiss, she knelt down to her children and hugged them as well, "Mummy loves you."

She made her way into the limo and looked through the window at them. They were just standing there. No waving, just standing as they watched the car disappear.


	9. Our House

It was one hour into the car trip and Clarisse was staring out the window, looking as if she were about to cry. Joseph noticed that she was feeling a little upset, so he took her hand and held it in his. She smiled slightly at him and resumed looking out the window.

"You're having regrets."

"No, I'm not. It's just…I've spent so much of my life there and it's kind of hard to leave."

"Try not to think about it."

"Oh believe me, I've tried."

"Then try thinking about all the fun we're going to have. All the freedom. All the romance. All the children."

She smiled and thought for a moment, "All the children?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking…"

"Just thinking what? How many children do you think we're going to have?"

"I don't know. Two, three."

"I'm terribly sorry, Joseph, but I already have two. And another one on the way. I think that will be more than enough for me, thankyou."

He drew his attention away from her, "I was just thinking about it, that's all. I haven't planned anything if that's what you're thinking."

"You're upset, aren't you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You look upset."

"I'm not. I was simply stating my thoughts about the subject."

"Alright then."

They sat in silence for a while. It was Clarisse who finally spoke, "I'll tell you what, if males ever discover how to conceive children, I'll think about us having another."

He realised that she was being silly and decided not to say anything while she sat there biting her lip in order to contain her laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here," Clarisse announced as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Home sweet home!" Joseph moaned, tired from the trip.

She got out her key and unlocked the door to take a look inside. It was a nice place; freshly painted walls, new carpets, polished floorboards, no cameras.

Clarisse looked around and ran her hand over everything while Joseph walked close behind her. He observed her hand and waited for the perfect opportunity to lift it to his lips. He then put his arms around her waist and softly kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around and whispered in his ear, "Joseph, be a dear and unload my luggage please."

He wasn't too pleased that she had ruined the moment, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please do be careful with mother's candelabra," she yelled, as he walked out the door.

A smile of excitement fell upon her face at the thought that this was their home. It wasn't a huge palace with it's own area code, but that didn't matter; it was a small mansion, with a tennis court and a pool. That's what mattered.

She purposely collapsed onto the couch and rested her arms behind her head.

Later...

"Is that the last of them?"

"Yes dear, every last one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and rest my back."

"Thankyou darling, I'll be with you in a moment."

She attempted to make a pot of tea, but gave up and walked into the bedroom. She placed a jug of water and two glasses on the bedside table, then crawled onto the bed where Joseph was lying face down.

"Exhausted?"

"You could say that."

"I would have carried them in myself, but as you know, I can't do any heavy lifting."

"I know."

She started rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"That feels nice."

"I'm glad. Do you know what I feel like doing tonight?"

"Sleeping?"

"Eventually, but, I was thinking that since tonight will be our first night in our own home and there won't be anybody around, we could…"

"Take a walk?"

"No, I was thinking of something more…romantic."

"A candle-lit dinner?"

"No, it's something that involves just us two."

"A jigsaw puzzle?"

"Listen, if you don't stop playing these games, you can forget about it all together. Now are you ready to stop being silly?"

She noticed that he had fallen asleep and walked out of the room, "Well that's the last time I play the tart for you, Joseph!"

* * *

Later on, Joseph awoke and found that Clarisse was no longer there. It was 8:30pm so he decided to get up and investigate, "Darling, are you here?"

He looked around the whole house and found her sitting at the well-set dining table with her head in her hands. Joseph rushed over to her and asked her what the problem was. She pointed to the kitchen. It was in a real mess; there were "chopped" vegetables everywhere, broken matches around the stove, dirty dishes in the sink and various out of place utensils.

"You tried to cook?"

"I'm sorry. I never learnt how to do it properly."

"That's okay, I think it's great that you had a go at doing something you've never done before, but I have a word of advice, a chicken belongs in the oven, not in the rubbish bin."

She smiled and banged her head on the table.

"Perhaps I should make us something to eat."

"No, it's far too late."

"Then how about some take-away?"

"Take-away? I'm sorry, I don't believe I'm familiar with the concept."

"It's when you order food from a restaurant and they deliver it to your house."

"How very extraordinary. I've never heard of it before."

"You have lived one sheltered life, Clarisse."

"It's not my fault. My life was decided for me."

"Up until now?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you decided to think for yourself for a change."

"Me too."

"So what do you feel like eating?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"But you have to eat."

"There's still some food left in the fridge."

"Then I will cook us a quick meal. Lovely place-setting, by the way."

"Thankyou."

It only took half an hour for master chef Joseph to whip up something to eat. It was a simple, but satisfying pasta salad.

"That was delicious."

"Yes, I thought so too."

"Shall we retire?"

"You go ahead, I think I'll take a shower first."

"Well then, I'll see you in bed," she giggled and ran off to the bedroom.

Joseph cleared the table and decided that the dishes could wait until the morning.

* * *

Sorry for all the lateness, but I'm in my final year of high school now and it's not the holidays anymore, so I go to bed at a decent hour.

Anyway, from this chapter and onwards, I'm turning this into kind of a sitcom, so it will probably be even more out of character. But look at it this way, if Clarisse had run off with Joseph, she wouldn't have turned out how she did in the film. Oh, and I didn't mean to make her look dumb in this chapter, but hey, a queen probably wouldn't know how to cook anyway.

Read and review.


	10. Jolly Holiday

As a month passed and Clarisse entered her second trimester, she began to feel that Joseph wasn't as active as he was when they'd first moved in together. In the daytime, he worked as a chef in a fancy downtown restaurant while she sat around the house planning their wedding and watching soap operas on the television. He was often too tired to fulfil her needs and the fact that they were all over the news didn't make it any better. At least nobody knew where they were staying.

* * *

"Not now, Clarisse. Didn't you get enough last night? I've been working all day and I'm very tired."

She looked at him with a shocked expression, "Tired? How can you get tired when all you do all day is stand around throwing vegetables into pots and stirring them around?"

"I don't think you understand how complicated it is to prepare a gourmet meal. And it's not so much the cooking which makes me tired. It's…"

"It's what?"

"It's nothing."

"It is. Something's the matter. What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me now!"

"Alright. But only if you promise you won't get mad?"

"You're having an affair!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you must be."

"I can assure you, I'm not."

"Come to think of it, that would make a lot of sense."

"I'm not having an affair! The only reason I get tired is because you never let me rest. I come home after a hard day's work, then you rush me into bed and don't let me out until the next morning, by which time, I have to go to work again."

"So what you're saying is...?"

"I need a break. A chance to rest."

"Oh, so what you're saying is that I work you too hard and you need a break?"

"Yes."

"How insulting."

"I didn't mean to be."

"Well I'm sorry, Joseph. I'm sorry my un-control-able hormones are all over the place. It comes with being pregnant, you know."

"I knew you'd get upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Fine then, I don't want to argue. Now can you please let me get some sleep?"

She turned the lamp off, then crossed her arms and stared into the darkness, "I am not upset…if anything, I'm…"

"Oh for god's sake, Clarisse, I don't care, I'm tired! Be quiet!"

She got out of bed, threw the covers at him, walked out of the room and sat down waiting for him to apologize. He called out her name and since she didn't reply, he forced himself out of bed and went to look for her. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I haven't been getting enough sleep lately and that puts me in a bad mood. I'm sorry if you think I'm taking it out of you, but I don't mean to. It's just that when you try to get me to do things I'm not up to doing (no pun intended), I just snap."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she looked at the floor.

"I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pushy."

"Apology accepted. Are you coming back to bed?"

She nodded and followed him back into the bedroom.

The next morning, she got up, made herself breakfast (cereal in a bowl), got dressed and packed her things. She decided that giving Joseph this "break" that he had been talking about, could benefit them both. She packed four suitcases altogether, which was a record for her, since the least she had ever packed was five, but that was only for a one day trip and she planned to be away for at least two. She called one of the limo drivers from the palace to come and pick her up. When he came to the door (three hours later), she offered him tea and lunch. He accepted and they ate at the restaurant that Joseph was working at. She enjoyed having the man chat to her and he enjoyed having her pay for his lunch. When they had finished, Clarisse enquired to the manager about where Joseph was and if she was able to speak with him. The manager recognised her and fetched him straight away.

"Hello, darling. What are you doing here? Is something the matter?"

"No. I just came down here to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I'm going to the palace to visit Pierre and Philippe."

"What, today?"

"Yes, today."

"You decided to go on a vacation without consulting me first?"

"Excuse me, it's called a break and I don't need your permission to go because I'm a big girl. Besides, I didn't think you'd mind…since you don't really pay much attention to me anymore, I thought I may as well be somewhere else."

"I think we should take this conversation over there," he said, leading her to where the pay phones were, in-case somebody was listening in, "You are unbelievable. Of course I pay attention to you. You just want more than I can give."

"Joseph. I don't think that's the case."

"Yes, Clarisse, it is!"

"Listen, shut up for a minutes. I love you, but we seem to be arguing a lot lately and I don't want us to lose what we have, especially since it took that long for us to finally get together. I think if we spend a couple of days apart, then we'd have a chance to cool down and stop arguing. You would have a chance to rest and after that, things should be fine. That's one of the main reasons I'm going, so we can cool off."

"I understand. If it's what you want, then I'll see you in a few days."

She put her hand on his cheek, "Thankyou. I think this will be good for both of us."

He kissed her cheek and bid her farewell. She looked at him for a minute, then turned around and walked to the limo.


	11. God save the Queen

Unlike most people, Clarisse never hated car trips, because they gave her time to think, which was something she loved to do. She always found it relaxing to not have to speak to anybody, sign documents or do anything, except think. So you can imagine how un-relieved she was when she arrived at the palace. The guards opened the door for her and stared at her with accusing, but forgiving eyes as she made her way into the palace.

"Hello Rupert."

"Clarisse, it's nice to see you – finally…"

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, it's just..."

"Save the apologies, you're here and that's all that matters."

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lips. She broke away and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. We were married for so long, I thought we were still together and..."

She raised an eyebrow and backed away from him, "You never greeted me like that when we were together…"

"So what have you been up to? How are you? How's the baby doing? How's Joseph? Where's Joseph?"

"I haven't been "up to" much lately, except planning our wedding and resting. As for the other questions; I'm fine, the baby's fine, Joseph's fine and he's not here."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because usually when you're in a loving relationship with somebody, you don't take separate vacations unless something's wrong."

"Really? Well Joseph and I are different. What would you know about being in a loving relationship anyway? Did Elizabeth give in and confess her un-dying love for you?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. You'd be surprised by how much one can learn by watching daytime television. I watched a lot of it while you were away."

"You watched soap-operas?"

"Yes, they were very informative, but hardly helpful. Besides, the chase is the fun part of a relationship. What did he do?"

"What did who do?"

"Joseph."

"What do you mean what did he do? He didn't do anything."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Because it would have been too awkward for him. I'm even feeling a bit awkward myself, right now."

"Clarisse, you don't spend that long being married to a person without picking up something. I know when you're lying. Your voice tends to get kind of jumpy and your eyes sort of squint."

She recalled the last time she had tried to lie to him and realised that there was no point in trying again, "We're on a break."

"It's that serious?"

"No. It's not one of those 'we're thinking of breaking up' breaks, it's just a break from each other that we need to take in order for us to calm down. We've been arguing a fair bit lately."

"I see. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's him who has the problem…"

"Continue…"

"He comes home from work and goes straight to bed when I want to do things besides sleeping."

"And these other things would be?"

"Oh, you know, fulfilling my desires."

"Oho," he chuckled, "Well, my dear, if you had come to me, I would have been more than happy to fulfil your desires."

"But you live so far away and…I mean…uh…"

"Clarisse…"

He moved closer to her and she couldn't help staring into his eyes, "Why do you seem more attractive now that we're not together?" She asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because we don't have a duty to fall in love."

"Would it be wrong of us to act as though we were together again for just five minutes?"

"Well, technically, you are still my wife. Until we sign the final papers."

"Your suite, 11:30?"

"Better make it 11. Five minutes is NOT long enough."

"It's a date."

She ran her hand down his face and backed out of the room.

* * *

After walking ten meters down the hall, she stopped and ran back.

"Rupert, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just came to the realisation that if we get together, I would be jeopardising my relationship with Joseph."

"My dear, by the way you tell it, your relationship with him is already in jeopardy."

"It's not! We still love each other, he just needs a rest."

"So why don't you find someone else to do the physical part while he's resting? Someone like me..?"

"Because I wouldn't feel right about it."

"So I take it you won't be coming this evening then?"

"No, and neither will you."

"Ooh, harsh. Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Fair enough. It's your choice."

"By the way, where are Pierre and Philippe?"

"They're in the study hall with their teacher, it is a school day after all."

"Oh yes, of course."

"I think it's recess soon. You should go and see them."

"That's what I was intending to do and also why I asked."

"Shall I escort you?"

"That won't be necessary. I think I know my own way down to the study hall."

She hesitated to move and smiled at Rupert.

"You go down that corridor, left at the end, walk three doors and then turn right."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Thankyou Rupert, I'll see you later."

* * *

She attempted to follow his directions but got confused. The halls had always puzzled her and not having been there for a month made it even harder. Eventually, she became lost and tried to ask someone for directions, but they didn't seem to speak English. Suddenly, she heard laughing.

"Oh, do come on. It's not that funny, Rupert."

"You are so pathetic. You lived here for over ten years and you still don't know your way around. Hahahaha."

"Have you been following me?"

"Of course! I knew you would get lost. So much for not needing an escort."

"Oooooh!"

"Face it, Clarisse, you're lost without me."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean why are you acting as if you like me all of a sudden?"

"I've always liked you."

"But you were so anxious to get me out of the palace, out of your life, so why are you trying to get me back in it?"

"I'm not. All I want is for us to spend one last night together as a sort of goodbye. We've shared a bed many times before, why not now? It's not as if I'm asking you to do something you've never done before. Why are you looking at me as if I've done something wrong?"

"Do you love Elizabeth or not?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't think you do."

"It's her who doesn't love me."

"Then why, instead of trying to win her over, are you chasing after me?"

"Because now you are the forbidden fruit. I'm not supposed to touch you. That makes it exciting."

"Forbidden fruit? Have you been taking those forbidden pills again?"

"Just one or two..."

"Do you have any idea what would happen if the people of Genovia found out about their king taking pills?"

"Yes, but they won't. Now run along, it's that door right there, directly at the end of the hallway. I don't think you need an escort to find your way there."

"Well, actually…"

He grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall, leaving her with the words, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me…"


	12. Telephone Line

After a long day of shopping around for a new car, Joseph approached the front door of his humble abode, heard the phone ringing and went inside to pick it up.

"Hello? Clarisse, I'm so glad you called, I...what do you mean the car trip wasn't long enough? You needed more time to think? Oh, fair enough. So when did you get to the…an hour ago? Well, I'm glad you called to tell me that you arrived safely. How are…yes dear, I did make sure I put the rubbish out. How are your boys? Good, good. Listen Clarisse, I have some good news …did I make sure I put the cat out as well? We don't have a cat…oh I see, you were referring to the Can of Asparagus Twigs…because they've gone off? Alright then, listen, I…oh, Rupert says long-distant calls cost money…which is something they don't have much of at the palace? What are you talking about? Of course they…alright, yes okay, I'll see you in a couple of days…I love you too, bye!"

He hung up and sighed, "Strange."

After he had a shower and made himself something to eat, the phone rang again, but this time, it was a different person, "Hello? Oh, hi, how are you? You're at the airport already? Early flight? I see. Yes, of course, I'll come and get you right away. No, she won't be here. She's gone to visit her children. Yes, I do believe that gives us plenty of time alone to catch up with each other. Okay, see you soon. Yes I love you too, bye."

He grabbed a coat out of the wardrobe, then headed out the door and into his new car.

It wasn't a very long drive to the airport. Joseph was very excited about finally seeing this very special someone whom he hadn't seen in years.

When he arrived at the airport, he found her straight away. She wasn't very hard to spot out; she was wearing pink (as always), she had short blonde hair and a cheery disposition.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Oh, Joseph, it's so nice to finally see you. It's been too long."

"It has."

She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm fine thankyou. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, just fine. I have to tell you, Joseph, I'm very much looking forward to meeting this fiancée yours. She sounds like an interesting woman. Did I hear you correctly when you said she was a Queen?"

"Yes, she was the Queen of Genovia for several years."

"I can't believe you managed to romance a Queen."

"I didn't romance her, we fell in love. It's not that hard to believe. Why don't we talk about this in the car?"

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea, I'm terribly tired and I've been staring at that wall for so long I feel as if my eyes are going to fall out of their sockets."

"Shall we?"

"It's lovely."

"It is rather, isn't it? I bought it today. Well, actually, I haven't paid for it yet, but I will eventually."

"Spare me the details, I want to hear more about your fiancée. Clarisse isn't it?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How exactly did you get a Queen to be your fiancée?"

"Well, it all started five or so years ago…"

Ten minutes later…

"She must be very special."

"Believe me, she is…"

"I meant she must be very special, since she tamed the wild beast. I must admit I thought you'd never settle down. Remember how you used to spend every night in a different bed because you refused to sleep alone? Remember that, Joseph? You broke a lot of hearts back then, but here you are now, about to be married and with a baby on the way. The folks back in town wouldn't believe their eyes. Do you remember Cherry? I liked her. Dear Cherry, she was a lovely girl and she wanted so much to be with you. Why didn't you marry her?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Answer my question or you'll get a smack!"

"I didn't love her. She didn't make my heart beat faster, she was just another…"

"Ah…yes, I know. Still…it would have been nice."

"Not for me."

"I have a question to ask you."

"Which is?"

"Are you sure your Clarisse doesn't still love this Rupert fellow?"

"She never did."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, why?"

"Because I know I wouldn't want my fiancée staying with his ex in rooms that are adjoined, or so I assume…"

"If you're implying that you think she's going to have an affair, then let me tell you, she's not."

"How do you know? She's done it before."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Look, she's not like that."

"But how do you know for sure that she isn't in bed with him right now as we speak?"

"Because she doesn't care for him that way. She never has, now can you please drop it?"

"I'm sorry dear, I won't mention another word about it until we get home."

"No, you will not speak about this ever again."

"Fine, I won't say a word."

"You'd better not. I don't want you to do or say anything that would jeopardise our relationship further."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Make yourself at home."

"Wow, this is where you live? It's beautiful."

"It was a gift from King Rupert."

"The husband? Uh oh…"

"There's no 'uh oh' about it."

"If you say so."

"I don't want to hear another word about this, am I understood?"

"Clearly. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead, it's right through there."

Joseph watched her leave the room and immediately picked up the phone, "Yes, hello? I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to Clarisse Renaldi…just tell her it's Joseph…yes, I'll hold…Clarisse, hi…no, I just wanted to hear your voice. Did I catch you at a bad time or something? I see."

"Joseph, would you please be a dear and fetch me a towel?"

"In a minute. What? No, of course there's no woman here, what makes you say that? I can assure you there isn't…well believe what you want, but I'm not having an affair. Listen, I was just ringing to tell you that I bought a car, since you wouldn't listen to me earlier. Yes, it's very nice. Why am I calling so late? Because I was desperate to talk to you…no I'm not checking up on you, I just miss you."

"Joseph! Towel, now!"

"Hang on a minute…the towels are in that cupboard there…I'm sorry, where were we? Hello? Clarisse, are you there? Hello?"


	13. Just Like Starting Over

"What did Joseph have to say?"

"Rupert, I don't wish to talk about it."

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing…"

"Yes he did. Spill."

"I think he's having an affair."

"Why do you think that?"

"There was a woman in the background who was asking about towels and when I asked him who she was, he said that there was nobody there."

"Oh, dear. It would appear that once again, your relationship is in jeopardy. Is it really worth the trouble?"

"I thought it was."

She started tearing and he put an arm around her waist.

"Do you know what I think would take your mind off things?"

"Oh, great. I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can think about is…"

"Cheering you up."

"Precisely, I…"

He started kissing her and she didn't hesitate.

"Clarisse, my dear, if worse comes to worse, you can move back here. I didn't realise it at the time when I was trying to get rid of you, but I'm very fond of you. I didn't realise how nice it was having you around until you went away. I realised that I needed you here. You or Elizabeth."

"Wow, great way to ruin the moment."

"No, I haven't finished. You two are the only people I've ever liked having around. And if you came to live here again, you would be able to see Philippe and Pierre every day. And you and I wouldn't even have to marry again because we're already married, so that would leave us more time to get to know each other again."

"That's very sweet of you to offer, but I don't think it's a very good idea. Besides, Joseph and I haven't broken up yet."

"I was just saying that if you do…my dear, please think about it."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

"In the meantime, I would like you to think about how not wrong it would be if you decided to join me in my suite tonight."

"Rupert!"

"I mean, considering the circumstances. You were all for the idea earlier, what's holding you back now? Nothing. You're thinking about leaving your fiancée anyway, so what harm could one night with me do?"

"Goodnight, Rupert."

"Think about it!"

Another sleepless night fell upon her as she thought about his offer and about how Joseph would react if he found out, but then she thought about how he probably wouldn't find out and that if she didn't join him, it would just have been a wasted opportunity. Her hormones were all over the place and his appeared to be also. She decided to go for a walk, but ended up at Rupert's door. She opened it, walked in, shut it and walked to where he was sleeping.

"Rupert, are you asleep?"

"I knew you would come."

"Well, are you?"

"That's a stupid question to ask. You should have said, 'are you awake?' People who are asleep cannot actually reply with the words, 'yes, I am asleep'. I take it you've changed your mind?"

"Well I thought about it a lot and…whoa!"

He pulled her onto the bed and started kissing her, "So, what do you want to do? Play scrabble or something?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of…Celebrity Head."

"Ooh, you naughty girl."

* * *

The next morning…

"I feel terrible. What if Joseph isn't having an affair at all and that there's some logical explanation? "

"Things always look different in the morning."

"But what if I was just hallucinating? That would mean I'd have done this for nothing."

"I'd hardly call it nothing. Anyway, it's not as if he's going to find out about us, unless you tell him."

"There's no way I'd tell him."

"Then stop worrying."

"I can't."

She heard her stomach rumble, "I think I'd better get something to eat. Please release me."

He kissed her and loosened his grip, "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'll try not to. Where is my nightgown?"

"I think I might have accidentally thrown it out the window last night."

"Oh. Do you have something I can put on?"

"Just walk down the hall naked. I do it all the time and nobody says anything."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well then, I'll just have to take your robe."

"Hey, that's a Kings only robe."

"See you later."

She walked out of the room and was immediately approached by one of the palace staff, "Ah, Your Ma…Ms. Renaldi, we've been looking for you. That Joseph fellow was ringing all night but you weren't in your suite."

He looked disapprovingly at her choice of clothing, "I think perhaps you should give him a call."

"Oh, thankyou, I'll do it later."

She walked back to her own room and sighed as she sat on the bed. She wasn't sure about what she would say if she called Joseph, so she decided it was best to just leave it until later.

* * *

"More tea, Clarisse?"

"Would I ever refuse a cup of tea?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't."

"Mother?" Pierre asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to go to hell?"

She was speechless, "Why would I be going to hell?"

"Because I heard one of the maids say it."

"What? Pierre darling, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"She said you were a dirty…"

Rupert interrupted, "Who said it?"

"I don't know her name."

"Pierre, I know when I'm being lied to."

"Rupert don't."

"No, I want to get to the bottom of this. Now who said it?"

"It was Ms. Partridge."

"Ms. Partridge? Ms. Mary Partridge? Well, I shall see to it that she gets what's coming to her. We can't have people like that in the palace going around and influencing my children can we?"

"No, sir. May I please be excused?"

"Alright, run along."

"Philippe, aren't you going too?"

"No, I want to stay here and talk to you, mummy."

"Aww…isn't that sweet?"

"Are you staying here for good?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. It all depends on what happens when I get home."

"I'd like it if you stayed. I miss having my mum around."

"I miss you too, but things are just so complicated. You'll understand when you're older. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

She made her way to her room and picked up the phone. She dialled her number then waited for an answer. A woman answered the phone and Clarisse hung up straight away. That confirmed it; he was having an affair.


	14. I'm Sorry

Okay, I've decided against the sitcom idea (obviously) since I haven't actually been writing this as one. Sorry. And I have to say, the main reason Clarisse cheated on Joseph is because it's something I have never seen anyone write about before. It's always him 'cheating' on her. Oh, and I couldn't figure out whether or not I already gave Joseph a last name, so if I have, it's now changed. Enjoy!

* * *

Rupert walked into Clarisse's suite and observed her actions for a moment. 

"Clarisse, why are you packing your things?"

"I need to go back home and sort things out with Joseph."

"Now?"

"Yes. I have to find out what's going on."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you'll talk the whole way there."

He put on a seductive voice, "Well…I do have other talents besides talking."

"Oh, don't start."

"So what if things don't go well. Will I be seeing you this evening?"

"Yes, but if there does happen to be a logical explanation, which I highly doubt there will be, I won't be coming back any time soon."

"Then I'd better say goodbye now. Just in-case."

"But there's still another hour before I leave."

"That long? Hmm…I wonder how we should spend our possible last hour together."

"No, not that!"

"What, you don't want to join me for a walk?"

"Oh, a walk. I thought you meant something else."

"Like what?"

"Never mind. I don't think I'll have time anyway, I'm much too busy."

"Alright then, I shall see you at the gate in an hour."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"I want to come with you," Rupert announced, just as she was saying her goodbyes to the children."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I want to come with you."

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"I have to know what happens."

"I'll call you after I talk to him."

"Then, I want to be there to give you moral support."

"No, thankyou."

"Why don't you want me to come?"

"Because I'd feel uncomfortable with you there."

He knew that she wasn't lying this time and that it would indeed be awkward for her, so he told he would stay, but lied and climbed into the front while she wasn't looking.

Once again, Clarisse watched the palace fade away in the distance, but figured she would be back soon.

* * *

When she arrived at her home, the first thing she noticed was the new car. She thought it was very nice looking and that it must have cost a small fortune. Rupert stayed seated in the limo and watched her slowly walk up to the front door. Then she stopped; she must have been thinking about what to say.

Finally she opened the door with her key and walked in. To her surprise, the woman was right there, sitting on the couch watching the TV. Clarisse thought it terribly inconsiderate that Joseph would actually have his 'lover' in the house when he knew she could have come home at any minute. Then she noticed that he was also there. He was standing with his back turned, yelling into the phone, "What do you mean she's not there? She has to be. Oh, well thanks a lot for your help, buddy."

He slammed the phone down and put his hand on his head, "Why did you have to pick up the phone? Now she probably thinks I'm having an affair!"

"Well, isn't that what's going on?" Clarisse interrupted.

He turned around, "Clarisse, I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you call?"

"I did. Are you having an affair?"

"Of course not. What are you doing home? You're supposed to come back tomorrow."

"I decided to come home early, and it's a good thing I did. I just had to see it for myself."

She walked straight to the bedroom and he followed her in, ignoring her attempt to slam the door in his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked while observing her as she gathered her clothes.

"Rupert and I are back together."

"What? That's ridiculous, why?"

She pointed to the door, "Because of that woman! You lied to me! You told me you weren't having an affair and I believed you!"

"Listen, I'm honestly not having an affair."

"The evidence is sitting on my designer three-piece suite, now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack my things. I suggest you do the same."

He stopped and stared at her, "Are you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! I come home and find this strange woman whom you're sleeping with sitting on my couch and watching my TV after you said there was nobody there."

"Darling, you have to give me a chance to explain."

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that again. I want you out of my house, out of my country and out of my life…(by next Tuesday) and don't even think you're getting even the slightest, itty-bitty, inci-wincy glimpse of MY baby."

He looked at her in shock, anger and disbelief, then grabbed her arm with force and to pull her out to the lounge room, "I think it's time I gave you an introduction."

They straightaway noticed that Rupert was in there, sitting on the couch with him arm around the woman's shoulder, "You know, I've always quite fancied older women. They just have this unique quality to them and I think they make them very attractive."

"I've always felt that younger men are more caring and sensitive to other peoples' feelings."

"Oh, we are, I can assure you, I…"

Joseph cleared his throat, which made them stand up, "Clarisse Antoinette Renaldi, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Josie Vellada."

"Oh, so this is the wonderful woman I've been hearing about. How do you do?" She said, holding out her hand.

Clarisse froze in horror and turned to face Joseph, "Your mother? Eh he, would you excuse us for a minute?"

She grabbed his hand and took him back into the bedroom, "Your mother? Are you kidding me? You made me think that all this time, you were sleeping with another woman, when really you were taking care of your mother?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think that, but I did call you thousands of times in hope that you'd let me explain. Clarisse, I would never ever ever cheat on you and I'm sure you'd never do it to me, right?"

She stared at him for a minute, wishing he hadn't said that last part. Her body filled with guilt and she felt that she had to say something, "No, no. Of course not. But what was with all the secretive business and lying to me about there not being anyone with you?"

"I wanted to surprise you. You said you wanted to meet her, so I flew her in from Portugal and here she is."

"Oh, god Joseph. I am so sorry I doubted you."

"The key to a good relationship is trust. Perhaps you should acquire some."

"You don't need to make me feel worse about myself."

"I apologize."

They engaged themselves a long kiss, which Joseph broke, "So would you seriously kick me out of the house and not let me see OUR child if we ever really broke up?"

"I don't know. It depends on who is at fault."

"There has to be a law against it."

"So, while I was away, did you have time to refresh and reload?"

"I did."

"Oh good, we'll see how that goes later, right now, I have a mother in-law to meet."


	15. Stupid Cupid

"You're not coming back with me are you?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not."

"Just making sure."

"Why did you have to come here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got here alright. Anyway, it's a good thing I did come along, otherwise I would never have met that charming lady."

"Joseph and I want you to stop flirting with her. She's an old woman and…"

"She's only 60 and it was her that started flirting with me. Josie and I have been getting along really well. I really think she might be the one."

"You know, Rupert, I'm beginning to think that you're incapable of finding love, you tend to change your mind quite often. Now I don't want you to go anywhere near that woman am I understood? Or you'll have to leave."

"You're going to kick me out of my own house?"

"It's not your house anymore, but if I feel the need to get rid of you, I will."

"Oh, fair."

"Now are you ready to sit down to dinner?"

"Yes."

"And there is to be no more flirting and I don't want you to breath one word of what happened with us to anyone."

"I told you I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Good then, come on."

* * *

Joseph and his mother were already seated at the dining table and there were delicious bowls of food scattered in the middle.

"I absolutely adore her, Joseph, she shall make a fine daughter in-law. Oh, here she comes now."

"Good evening," they all said to each other.

They sat down and began eating.

"So, Clarisse, my dear, how is my grandchild doing?"

"Oh, quite fine, thankyou."

"You know, I honestly never thought Joseph would settle down and find a nice girl to spend the rest of his life with, but he sure proved me wrong when he told me about you."

"Mother," he interrupted.

"Yes, I remember he used to spend every night in..."

"Mother."

"He had a lot of trouble trying to commit."

"MOTHER! I'll give you five dollars if you end this conversation right now."

"And then he met you."

Clarisse decided to interrupt, "Excuse me, every night in what?"

"Hmm? Oh, every night in…"

Joseph was giving his mother the evil eye. He thought it would be best if he kept her away from Clarisse.

Dessert came and Joseph and Clarisse watched in disgust as Rupert and Josie fed each other spoonfuls of cake. And they were quite aware of what was going on under the table, too.

"Mom, why don't you and I go for a walk outside?"

"I'd love to, dear, but I'm tired and all I want to do is jump in bed."

She excused herself from the table and walked towards her room, giving Rupert a seductive glance.

Joseph snapped Rupert out of his daze and said, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sorry, old chap, but I really should be off home, I have some things to take care of. Why don't you and Clarisse go?"

"I uh…"

"It would give you a chance to catch up with each other."

"No, I think we'll just go to bed as well."

"Suit yourself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They watched him walk out the door, then walked into their bedroom and hopped straight into bed, "You know, Joseph, I think I'll just go straight to sleep tonight."

"Oh?"

"It's been a long day."

"Hmm…I agree. Goodnight sweetheart," he kissed her forehead and held her tight.

She suddenly opened her eyes and spoke, "What was your mother talking about before?"

* * *

Clarisse woke up the next morning feeling quite hungry, so she went to the kitchen and was shocked at whom she saw sitting at the table.

"Rupert, what are you still doing here?"

"Eating."

"I can see that, but why are you here?"

"I was invited to stay by a friend."

"Oh no."

"Good morning all," Josie smiled, entering the room.

Clarisse put her hand on her forehead, "Rupert, I think you should leave."

"Nonsense. Rupert is my guest and I expect you to treat him with a little respect."

"Yeah!"

"But what's Joseph going to say?"

"He's not going to say anything, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I think I'll go back to bed…"

She started walking back towards the bedroom, but took a stop off at the refrigerator along the way.

"I don't think that went well," Josie said.

"Don't worry, if I know her and I do, she'll get over it."

* * *

Joseph wasn't too pleased when he got up and found Rupert lying on the couch in his underwear with Josie in his arms.

"What is going on here?" He demanded to know.

"Oh, good morning, dear, we were just enjoying each others' company."

He stared at them while he made himself something to eat.

"Josie, I'm afraid I have to go now. I have to meet with the Prime Minister at two."

"Oh, I'll see you later."

She walked him to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to be the new Queen of Genovia?"

"I told you last night, this was just a fling."

"But I think I'm falling in love with you. You're just the kind of woman I should be with."

"We only met yesterday."

"It only took Romeo and Juliet two minutes to fall in love."

"And what good did that do them? I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you. Maybe in a few years time after we've gotten to know each other I might feel different."

"Can I call you sometime?"

"Sure, why not…"

She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He kissed her and farewelled her with an, "Until later."

He closed the door and hopped into the limo.

Joseph decided to question his mother, "I don't believe you. Since when have you ever had any flings?"

"I've been having flings since before you were born, young man!"

"What? I thought dad was your one and only."

"Oh, tosh! I had plenty of men knocking at my door before I met your father. Now, stay out of my business."

"Might I remind you that you are a guest in this house and guests don't invite guests to spend the night with them?"

"And might I remind you that I never approved of any of the 'guests' that you bought home to my house when you were younger?"

"Alright, you've made your point. Please don't say anything to Clarisse about that, I beg of you."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I thought it was implied."

"Oh."

"So please. No more talk of it?"

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

A/N: I think I am now updating twice on the weekend and not at all during the week. 


	16. Express Yourself

Joseph had gone to work for the day and Clarisse was forced to stay home with his mother. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable about spending the day with the woman who had just slept with her husband, but Josie had been telling her stories about when she was young, which took her mind off it all for a while, until she ran out of things to say.

"Clarisse, my dear, when does Joseph finish work?"

"I told you before, he finishes at five."

"PM?"

"YES."

"Oh. So…how are things?"

"Good, thankyou."

"Are there any good movies playing at the moment?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh. So what do you do around here all day by yourself?"

"I've actually been planning my wedding."

"Oh, you're getting married?"

"YES. To your son."

"Oh, yes, my son. I never thought he'd settle down. Always a lady's man. Always sleeping around and...oh, oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to mention that."

"He used to sleep around?"

"Oh, frequently. He spent every single night with a different woman. But he told me not to tell you. So please d…"

"He told you not to tell me? Why?"

"I suppose he's embarrassed about it or something."

Clarisse stared sadly at the floor. Josie noticed this and decided to reassure her, "But I can clearly see that he loves you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. Did he ever used to get…tired?"

Josie had trouble understanding that at first, but then it came to her, "Oh, gosh no. He was the most energetic young man I had ever seen. I tell you, if I wasn't his mother, I…ah…aha," she cleared her throat.

"Would you please not mention to Joseph that I told you these things? I swore myself to secrecy."

"You mustn't be very good at keeping secrets."

"No I'm not, your majesty."

* * *

Later…

Clarisse was feeling a bit awkward when it came to being alone in her room with Joseph. She couldn't shake off the feeling of inexperience that she had compared to him. She'd only ever been with two men and it sounded like he had been with at least 100 women. She let out a sigh and Joseph immediately thought something was wrong.

"I'm fine, honest."

"Okay."

He thought that that was a better reply than "no, something's wrong. Tell me," because that would lead to deeper conversation and possibly a fight.

"I'm not fine, I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

She eyed him, thinking he honestly didn't care what she was going on about, "How come you had so much energy back then and not now?"

"Back then? Back when?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay!"

"Alright."

He started admiring her nightgown and undid some of the top buttons.

"Joseph."

"Mmm?"

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

Obviously, he wasn't listening very well because he had started kissing his way down her chest.

"You're not listening."

"I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You said I should remove your clothes and…"

"That's not what I said! That's what you wished I had said!"

"I'm sorry."

"So?"

He lifted his head up and lay back on the pillow, "So what?"

"Why do you get so tired these days?"

"How do you mean tired?"

"Well, remember a few days ago, I wanted to be intimate with you and you were too…tired?"

"How could I forget?"

"Why didn't you ever get tired when you were young?"

"You've been talking with my mother."

"Well?"

"She just couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Answer me."

"What did she say to you?"

"Everything, now answer my question."

"Everything?"

"Joseph."

"Isn't it obvious? The reason I never used to get tired was because I was young. I had lots of energy. Nowadays, I am a fair bit older and cannot handle as much anymore."

"Is it because you get bored of only being with the one person?"

"No, never. It's just that I work very hard at the restaurant and you want me to please you numerous times in the one night after I get home, which is something I can't handle. It's just too much."

"Oh. I see."

They lay in silence for a while.

"You know it's been almost a week since we last expressed ourselves."

"Yes and I also know that you're planning to express yourself right now."

"That would be correct."

"But I feel so inexperienced compared to you."

"Darling, when you love someone, you're supposed to forget about their past."

"Alright, sorry sorry. How do you feel about the fifth of next month?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about our wedding date. We never set one and I want to get married before I REALLY start to show."

"Why don't we just get married after the baby's born?"

"I don't want an illegitimate child."

"But you wouldn't have minded if you had stayed with Rupert."

"Don't start, Joseph."

"I'm not starting anything. Whenever you want to get married is fine by me."

More silence surrounded the room.

"Joseph, do you really want a big wedding?"

"Well, it wasn't my boy-hood dream, but if you want a big wedding, I'm happy with that."

"I don't think I want a big wedding anymore. They're so stressful. Why don't we just elope?"

"Elope? You want to elope?"

"Not really, I was just thinking about it. A small ceremony with our closest friends and relatives wouldn't be bad."

"Well, I know who's on my guest list. Let's see, there's mother and oh, mother and then there's mother."

"Is she really the only other person in the world that you're close to?"

"Yes, apart from you. So tell me, will your mother be coming to the wedding?" That was a joke. He had met her mother before, but she had turned her nose down at him because he was the help at the time and she had no idea how her daughter felt about him.

"Joseph, you know very well that I don't hold a special place in my heart for my mother and if she found out that I'm pregnant and not married to the father, she'd have a fit!"

"I can tell this will be a very short guest list."

"Very short indeed."

"So, are we clear about the date?"

"Actually…"


	17. White Wedding

One week later…

As the choir sang, Clarisse elegantly made her way down the aisle in a simple, but lovely white full-length gown. There were only about ten people in the whole chapel, as they wanted to keep the wedding as small as possible. The only people there were Rupert, Josie, Clarisse, Joseph, the minister and the small choir. She walked towards her waiting groom and smiled, knowing that nothing could possibly go wrong. It was the happiest day of her life, until…

"Your Honour, I object!"

It was Rupert and he was drunk, "I can't let this…buuuurrrrrrrrp…wedding take place today, for you see, I am in love with the…groom."

"Rupert! Sit down!" Josie whispered, smacking his leg.

"No, I won't sit down until that man is my wife."

Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other in disbelief, "Tell me, why did you invite him to the wedding?"

"I didn't invite him, your mother did!"

"And who invited her?"

"You did!"

"I see. Can't you say something to him?"

"You say something, you're his one and only."

"Oh, haha."

They turned their attention back to Rupert.

"And that's why, Joey dearest, you should marry me, instead of him."  
He passed out on the floor and they carried on with the wedding as if nothing had happened.

"Do you, Joseph Alan Vellada, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"No."

"No?" Clarisse asked, gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse, I can't. I'm in love with somebody else."

He looked at Rupert and smiled, but Clarisse's fist knocked that smile right off his face.

"Joseph, you have just completely destroyed my wedding!"

"Hey, I was only kidding."

She stormed off to one of the small rooms and put her head in her hands, allowing the tears to fall. Naturally, Joseph followed.

"I'm sorry, darling, I couldn't help myself."

"Why don't you just go back to your floozy?"

"I'm not in love with Rupert, it was a joke."

"Oh how very funny, Joseph, I laughed so hard that I'm going to have to change my underwear."

He giggled, then put on a serious tone, "Are you going to come back out there and marry me?"

"No."

He started tickling her, "Are you?"

"Nohohohaha!"

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Really?"

The excitement was a little too overwhelming, so she decided to give in, "Alright, alright. Just stop that."

He kissed her cheek and led her out the door and back down the aisle.

"But if there's any more of that silly business, I won't."

"I will stay purely professional."

Later…

Clarisse and Joseph were so happy when the minister announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," without further interruptions.

Josie was happy too, because her son was finally married, "Congratulations sweetie!"

"Thanks mom."

"So what now? Are we going out to dinner?"

"No, we're going to have our photos taken first. Come on, to the limo."

"Shouldn't we wait until Rupert wakes up?"

Clarisse and Joseph both had the same answer to that question, "NO!"

"Oh, alright then."

* * *

They stopped at the Genovian Gardens to have their photos taken. Fortunately for them, the flowers were all very much in bloom and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. However, unfortunately the photographer wasn't there. This made Josie quite agitated.

"I do wish he'd hurry up and get here, I'm starving."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough. I'm hungry now."

"Then why don't you go across the road and get a snack."

"It's too far."

"It's twenty meters away!"

"You see, too far. Joseph, why don't you run across and get your mother a hotdog?"

Joseph raised his voice, "Because it's MY special day! You should be getting me a hot dog!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, Josephine!"

That was the name she used to call him in front of anyone she didn't want in her house in hopes that he wouldn't invite them back.

"Mother! If you want a hot dog, get it yourself."

"You see that, Clarisse, he's not very kind to his mother."

"Josie, don't look now, but I think that man at the hotdog stand is looking at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to him?"

"You think I should?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Joseph and Clarisse watched as she hurried across the road.

"I never knew my mother was such a…"

"Joseph, we're alone…"

"Such a…oh!"

As he leant forward to kiss her, the photographer arrived.

"Mr and Mrs Vellada?"

Clarisse went bright red, "Yes, that's us."

"Oh good, I found you. I'm Harry Stanford, I'm here to take your wedding photos."

Joseph held out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Congratulations on your big day, you must be very happy that she showed up."

They stared awkwardly at each other, "Shall we get on with it?"

* * *

Eventually…

Outside the restaurant, Josie had a small decision to make, "Hmm…I can't decide, they both look so good."

"Just pick one!" Joseph snapped.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I think I'm going to have to choose Blaine to accompany me to dinner tonight. Sorry."

"Such a…"

"Joseph!"

"Sorry. You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thankyou darling, so do you."

"I'm so happy that you're my wife. Who would have thought you'd give up the high-life and run away with me?"

"My grandma, that's who."

"Your grandmother?"

"Long story."

"Ah. Oh no, look over there."

"Where?"

"There!"

They saw a few people with cameras running up the street and heading towards them.

"Oh, no. How did they find us here?"

"Listen, Clarisse, I've been thinking."

"Wow, how unusual."

"I'm trying to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Do you want to move?"

"Move? What do you mean move?"

"Away…out of the country."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want us to start anew in a place where nobody knows who we are and the media isn't the least bit interested in us. "

"Move out of the country? How could you even think about leaving Genovia? It's my home. I grew up here. My kids are here. My life is here."

"Where is your heart?"

"God, that is so cheesy."

"Well?"

"I don't know, last time I checked, you had it."

"Exactly. And would you follow it if it decided it wanted to go to another country?"

"I don't know, I'd have to think about it. Now can we please go inside before we end up on every magazine cover in this country?"

"Of course."

"Where did you want to move to anyway?"

"Well I've heard nice things about Australia…"


	18. Love is All Around

A/N: To clear some things up:

The "real" reason Phillip and Pierre didn't go to the wedding is because they wouldn't have understood why their mother was marrying her bodyguard.

The REAL reason Phillip and Pierre didn't go to the wedding is because, as usual, I forgot about them! (giggles). But the "real" reason makes sense anyway.

I haven't been updating this story lately because I stupidly created 2 other chaptered stories, so I might leave this one for a while, because as far as I can see, it's going to go on forever. But I might decide not to leave it because I change my mind about these things often. BTW I have no intention of ending this fic. It's going to drag on until I run out of ideas (much like a television show). I do however intend to finish my other two stories. So I will hopefully finish those first and then move back to this one, however, it will probably a new fic called something like "Married life with Clarisse and Joe." Same story, just on a fresh canvas (so to speak). So, keep an eye out for it.

* * *

After they left the restaurant, Clarisse and Joseph bid Rupert and Josie goodnight and headed to their private limo.

"All I'm saying, Joseph is that I can't move to another country. Especially one I've never been to before. I don't know anything about it and I probably don't even speak the same language. And what about my children? I'd never get to see them."

"There are always holidays."

"But that's not often enough. I need to see them more often than twice a year."

"And I understand that, but look at it from my perception, for the first time in my life I am being hounded by the media and I'm not sure how to react to it. They are never going to leave us alone! Every little mistake we make will be known to the rest of the counrty."

"So? What's your point? I've had the media hounding me my whole life, but you don't see me complaining."

"You're used to it."

"Is that the only reason you want to move?"

"No, another reason is that if we stay here, I have to live in constant fear that my wife is going to run back to her ex-husband."

She was utterly shocked that he would even think something like that, "What? How dare you say that to me! I have no intention of going back to Rupert!"

"That's not what you said a week ago!"

Her mouth dropped, "I'll have you know that I was very upset at the time. I thought you were having an affair!"

"I would never have an affair, I love you too much."

She watched as he took her hand and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up against his shoulder and made a proposition, "I'll tell you what, we'll have our honeymoon in Australia and if I like it and I mean REALLY like it, I'll think about the possibility of becoming interested in moving there."

"Thankyou, darling."

Clarisse wasn't actually intending to move anywhere, especially to another country. She mainly said that she would so it wouldn't completely ruin their evening.

When they got to the hotel, Joseph opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. They then walked arm in arm inside and up to their suite for the night.

Meanwhile, Josie and Rupert had the same idea, except it wasn't the same hotel; it was the slightly flashier one down the street.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

"I told you before: I like having my freedom. Besides, you only want to marry me because I don't want to marry you. We're too much alike to be together."

He nodded his head and looked at the floor, "True."

She held his hand in hers and stroked the top of it with her thumb, "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Mmm…you know that if you did marry me, it wouldn't exactly have to be an exclusive relationship."

"I know, but all the rules and regulations I'd have to follow after becoming queen."

"Come on, you're getting on in age, I'm at the settling down stage. What's wrong with us being together?"

"It wouldn't be settling down if we're still going to be seeing other people."

"We won't then! It will be strictly exclusive."

"But I don't want that."

"What do you want?"

"I want to live my life to the full with absolutely no rules. To tell you the truth, I've never believed in marriage. Most marriages end in divorce and the couples wonder why they went to all the trouble in the first place."

"Because they thought they were in love."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, and then kissed all the way down her neck. She couldn't help but ask him something that was on her mind, "Rupert. Who's talking care of your royals duties right now?"

"Umm…"

Another meanwhile (at the palace)…

The head of security noticed one of the maids and inquired as to the whereabouts of the king.

"He took off, sir."

"Where?"

"He's gone to his ex-wife's wedding."

"He's gone?"

"Yes."

"To his ex-wife's wedding?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't tell me because…?"

"He was in a rush."

"So who's taking care of all of this paper work?"

They looked awkwardly at each other and exited the room; after all, it wasn't their problem.

* * *

The next morning, Clarisse woke up in her new husband's arms and smiled to herself as she placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of child she was bearing. Would it be kind, caring, loving and gentle? Would it be a girl or a boy? She was hoping for a girl, because she had always wanted a little girl whom she could dress up in pretty clothes and make her hair look beautiful. It was a nice thought, but she was certain it would be another boy. She planned to find out at her next check-up. Joseph, for some unknown reason didn't want to know the gender until it was born. He was hoping for a boy, as most men do, because he wanted to be able to play ball with him and teach him everything a boy needs to know. It was also possible that she could be carrying opposite gender twins, which would suit both of them, but the chance of that happening would be highly unlikely. Well, whatever she was carrying would be brought into a caring and loving family and it would be the happiest kid in the world.

Snapped out of her daydream by the birds outside, Clarisse decided to get up and fill the spa with water in order to take a long soak in it before starting the day. The bottle of lavender essence that she poured into it smelt heavenly. She couldn't wait to just jump in, but it took forever for it to fill because it was very deep and very wide, much like a small swimming pool. Ten minutes later, it was basically full and waiting for her to get in. She did so and sank right under the water. It felt calm and relaxing, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. She stood up immediately only to find that Joseph had secretly slipped into the water as well.

"Joseph, you scared the life out of me!"

He shook his head and sat with his arms across the edge of the spa, "Sorry darling, I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright."

She sat down and stared at him. He had already managed to ruin her relaxing morning. She decided to try and ignore him by shutting her eyes, but no such luck. He moved himself over to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her around the edge of the circled tub. Clarisse asked him what he was doing and he said he was trying to make a whirlpool. She had never heard of such a thing, but decided to go along with it to see what he was talking about. After a couple of minutes they stopped moving and Clarisse stared in utter amazement at the fact that the water was carrying them around.

"This is amazing."

"You've never done this before?"

"No, I haven't."

"I bet you haven't done a lot of things have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"I bet I've shown you many fun things that you never knew existed."

"Yes, you have."

"Are you saying I'm a good influence?"

"Yes, I am."

She gently placed her mouth on his and they were warped into their private world. A world which nobody could disturb, except of course, the room service people who were rudely knocking on the door in the bedroom. Joseph cleared his throat, "I ordered us some breakfast."

She put her head on his chest and replied, "Then you should put on a robe and answer the door."

"They have keys."

"But I don't want them to see us naked."

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

He got out and dried himself off with a towel, then dropping it on the floor, walked out the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Joseph, you'd better be planning to put something on before answering that door!"

"Yes, dear."

* * *

More A/N: The reason I chose Australia is because I actually know a fair bit about it, having lived there my whole life :)

Review, please!


End file.
